Yuri 101
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: One shot...Yuri...SakuIno...Don't like don't read duh...


[I don't own…] This is a yuri if you do not like it then don't read it obviously… Oneshot…

Sakura ran what felt like forever to get to her home she shared with Ino. She turned a sharp corner and flew into the front door pulling out her keys in an attempt to unlock the door. She flung the door open and left the keys in closing the door behind her with a slam. She saw Ino running down the stairs to find what had made such a loud noise.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Sakura-koi" Ino said as she walked up to her with her arms out stretched in front of her. Wrapping her arms around Ino's waist she slowly drew her closer licking Ino's lips softly deepening it by biting the lower lip slowly sliding her tongue in between them suckling on it softly. Ino closed her eyes and let Sakura take control like she usually did. She pressed her body closer to Sakura if at all possible. The pulled back after a while for much need air. Sakura took the pale blonde to the couch and dumped her there on the black leather couch kissing her way up the body of her lover.

"Mmmm, aren't we horny today?" Ino said as she moved her arms to unbutton the pinkette's dress and bra. Sakura kissed her lips roughly slowly moving her hands up to rip of Ino's purple dress. Rough kisses followed the sound of ripping from between them as Sakura took this moment to rip the purple offending clothe out of the way from her progress. Ino looked at Sakura and pouted.

"What?" Sakura asked as she was busy unbuckling her lovers bra. Ino lifted her upper half and helped Sakura.

"That was my favorite dress." The blonde said as she threw the bra away to be forgotten till later. She moved up the couch, the leather sticking to her hot skin making it hard to move. Sakura kissed her pout away and slowly started kissing and biting down her jaw to her neck. Ino let out a soft moan and placed her hands on Sakura's head trying to push her down her body.

"I thought I was the eager one." She said as she gave Ino a hickey behind left ear rubbing her hands down Ino's sides making her shiver in pleasure. Moving lower down her body and softly taking a breast in her mouth sucking softly. She smiled around the breast as she received a moan for her ministrations. Sucking harder in an attempt for more of the sweet noises she moved her other hand and began to tweak and pull on the neglected nipple. She gave a rather hard suck and a bite as she was given the supple sounds of her lover. Sakura rubbed the blushing swollen nipple and licked down her loves body dipping her tongue in her navel.

Ino looked down and slid a finger over Sakura's sensitive nipple receiving a moan of contentment as a reward. The pinkette moved further down where her head rested over Ino's hot pussy. Running her hand feather like over the blonde's sweet plump pussy lips slowly sliding a finger between the folds she inserted a finger in her wet pussy starting to slowly move it in and out. She parted Ino's fold with her free hand smiling up at her she slowly ran her finger over Ino's clit.

Ino bit her to keep the moan from reaching her lips. She looked down at Sakura and smiled back softly letting her hand caress her lover's cheek before she descended down on her. The blonde let a soft moan flow through her lips as Sakura sucked and played with her softly. She knotted her fingers through Sakura's hair and pulled lightly.

Sakura looked up at Ino still playing with her clit as she looked up. She stared at the flush being in front of her. Ino's skin was so sensitive so flushed with desire her eyes lit with the lust and passion that was waiting to be unleashed upon her. Sakura descended again with a new fire in her eyes. Fallowing her instincts she nipped at Ino's clit and did it again sucking on it hard.

"Sakura..."Ino moaned as she tried not to buck up at the ministrations she was receiving. Sakura switched their positions to a 69 position. She replaced her finger and added another to the first slowly moving them in and out. Ino leaned up and rubbed Sakura's soft globes causing her to shiver lightly. Ino parted Sakura's soft folds and licked it thoroughly sliding her tongue in Sakura's hole.

Sakura bit back a moan as she was invaded by the wet appendage. She let her fingers move freely in Ino as she let another join the rest. Sliding her fingers in faster as she sucked nipped, and played with the blonde's clit roughly making her wither and moan in ecstasy.

Ino let out a hearty moan as she flicked Sakura's clit making the latter moan softly. Sakura's sensitive pussy twitched as Ino sucked and played with her sliding her fingers in her wet hole with easy moving the appendage slowly. She moved faster and added another soon after continuing to suck and play with her clit.

"I-I…Am...N-not...Going to last m-much longer…" Sakura moaned as she was close to the edge of oblivion. Ino sped up her ministrations as she heard her lover. Sakura quivered as she was close to release. Quickening her assault on Ino as her pussy tightened around Ino's fingers.

"Same…M-my love." She said as she continued teasing Sakura's clit. Sakura shuddered in her release almost falling on Ino's face as she came. Ino soon followed suit as she released shuddering with delight of pure ecstasy.

Sakura moved to lay beside Ino the leather of the couch sticking to her as she moved. She laid her head on Ino's chest panting softly. Ino ran her hand through her hair covering them with the cover that had fallen off the couch. Sakura leaned up and placed a soft chased kiss on Ino's lips letting her hand run through her hair. She looked in the blue eyes of her lover and saw adoration, love, and passion.

"I love you, Ino Yamanaka." Sakura said as she laid her head back down on Ino's chest. Ino caressed her cheek as she lay there.

"I love you too, Sakura Haruno." She said as she closed her eyes, Sakura soon following her in a much needed rest.


End file.
